maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Tupaq
Tupaq was a supporting character who appeared in the episode Secret of the Andes. 500 years ago, Tupaq travelled from his humble home in Pèru to the Andes in search of Tamula, the Incan god of prosperity. This location was supposed to be the god's lofty home. His sacred mission was to escort Tamula on a pilgrimage to bless the holy city of Guatavita (also known as El Dorado, the lost city of gold). However, Tupaq was unprotected against the bitter cold and was eventually frozen in ice. He remained extraordinarlly well preserved, possibly because the giant eagles he called the "Keepers of Guatavita" guarded over him. In modern times, Tupaq was discovered by Matt Trakker, his son Scott and their robot T-Bob while they were enjoying a skiing holiday. They had him brought to Cryogenic researcher Doctor Wolfsberg and Incan language expert Doctor Landa who worked together with several other medics to unthaw and reanimate the Incan priest. In all of his years of cryogenic research, Wolfsberg had seen nothing like it. The priest's had suffered virtually no tissue damage. After his colleagues administering a blood transfusion and amino acid supplements, Wolfsberg ordered them to begin with the electrochemicals. This was the final process that managed to revivive the Indan. As soon as Tupaq awoke, he was got up out of bed and kneeled down in front of T-Bob, who was present in the facility, wearing medical scrubs. Doctor Landa was able to translate that the Incan had just introduced himself as Tupaq and mistook the robot for Tamula, the very deity he had been searching for all these years ago. Wolfsberg suggested it would be best if T-Bob played along. This would aid the priest in adapting to this new modern world. Tupaq soon proved himself to be very intelligent and learned to speak English within two weeks after his recovery. He planned to continue his pilgrimage as soon as possible. Wolfsberg and Landa were part of the small group of men who joined him, together with the Trakkers and another medic. However, the priest did not deem them ready to walk in close proximity of Tamula, aka T-Bob, so they had to follow at a distance. Scott was allowed to remain next to T-Bob, but only after the robot told Tupaq that Scott was his 'favorite slave'. When Trakker received a message from Bruce Sato that V.E.N.O.M. agents had been spotted heading to South America, Trakker requested the M.A.S.K. Computer to select a team of M.A.S.K. operatives most suitable in rugged mountain terrain. Tupaq led the traveling party to the ruins of a city that once served as his humble home. From a hidden compartment inside a wall, he retrieved a gold tablet with which he summoned a giant eagle that he referred to as a "Keeper of Guatavita". At that moment, V.E.N.O.M. attacked in their flying vehicles Switchblade and Manta. A startled Doctor Wolfsberg, who hadn't bargained on this, decided to flee back to Cusco, Pèru, as did his medical colleagues. V.E.N.O.M. managed to grab Tupaq and take him hostabe, but he refused to go any further without Tamula. After drawing an image of what Tamula looked like with a stick in the sand, V.E.N.O.M. leader Miles Mayhem understood that they had to kidnap T-Bob as well. They grabbed him from the camp at night. The little robot was smart enough to turn on his tracking device as Tupaq led him across a wooden bridge. Having arrived on the other side first, Tupaq and T-Bob teamed up by rolling several large boulders over the bridge, trying to knock Mayhem and Sly Rax in his vehicle Piranha over the side. Their efforts were thwarted by Vanessa Warfield. Arriving at what appeared to be the entrance to El Dorado, Tupaq had another trick up his sleeve: he pushed a hidden lever that caused water to erupt from the entrance and cover the V.E.N.O.M. agents. Then another, hidden entrance emerge from behind a waterfall which Tupaq and T-Bob entered. Tupaq asked Tamula for the golden disc, which was the only key able to open the final door to Guatavita. T-Bob didn't have it, but at that point two of the Keepers of Guatavita flew over, the first one carrying the disc which the giant bird had retrieved from Scott Trakker near Cusco. After passing through a long cave, the two travelers arrived in the golden city. Tupaq asked 'Tamula' to give the city his blessing, ensuring renewed life. T-Bob, however was unsure what to do. Back outside, M.A.S.K. managed to defeat V.E.N.O.M., but found no trace of either Tupaq or T-Bob. A short while later, T-Bob arrived back at the Trakker's hotel room, saying he just got back from Guatavita, where Tupaq couldn't keep his hands off him and wouldn't stop kissing and hugging the robot. As proof of his visit, the robot retrieved a golden idol shaped like himself from his chest compartment. Behind the Scenes *Tupaq was voiced by Brendan McKane. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Brendan McKane